


End of the Rainbow

by icarus_chained



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Clothing, Clothing Kink, Delight - Freeform, Discovery, Dress Up, Dresses, F/F, Happy Ending, Nostalgia, Prompt Fic, Romance, Shoe Kink, Shoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5804209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cait and Nora stumble across a shipping container of pristine old-world mod fashions. Nora is unexpectedly in raptures, but Cait might get to agreeing with her soon enough. It's nice to have pretty things once in a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	End of the Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> For a [prompt](http://falloutkinkmeme.livejournal.com/6855.html?thread=17803719#t17803719) at the kinkmeme. I've never written Cait before, so we'll see how that goes.

Cait had always known Nora had a bit of an odd streak here or there. She didn't hold it against the woman. Life out here made everyone a little crazy, and Nora's odd moments were usually pretty harmless. Practically sedate, by the standards of some of the folks Cait had ended up with over the years. So yeah, she didn't mind them so much.

Couple of times, though, they did get a little startlin'. Like that time they were just walking along, mindin' their own business in one of the relatively quiet spots, when Nora just stopped dead for a second, made a noise Cait usually associated with rampaging deathclaws about to come running, and abruptly bolted off to one side. Cait had already half dived for cover before she realised there wasn't any threat involved. Nora'd been running _towards_ something, not away from it.

The something in question turned out to be a shipping crate. Just a goddamned shipping crate like the hundreds scattered around the Commonwealth, come _on_ darlin', what the hell? There was an ancient logo pasted on the side when Cait grumpily stomped up the hill to see what the fuss was about, a battered, nearly invisible symbol in black. Since it wasn't one Cait remembered seeing before, she figured it was what had had Nora bolting over here like she'd been promised all the caps in Diamond City. It'd be some new old-world piece of shite, she figured. Most of Nora's odder moments tended to happen around those.

Except not. This time, not so much. Oh, it was old-world, all right, that much you could always rely on, but it wasn't shite. It was the proverbial rainbow, was what it was. No pot of gold, or caps either, but Nora'd found herself a rainbow right enough.

Clothes. The whole container was full of them. Most of them were still in crates, about six or seven of 'em stacked back into the shadows, but Nora'd already cracked open the front three and was busy pulling things out in a great big spill of colour. _Real_ colour, bright and new and not faded at all. Cait, despite herself, stared. She wasn't sure she'd ever seen that much clean colour in one place before. It was ... pretty amazing, she'd give it that.

It looked like it went a bit beyond 'amazing' for Nora, mind. The woman was in raptures, making noises Cait didn't normally hear from someone standing up and by her lonesome. She hummed and she pawed, she clutched bits and pieces to her chest with little cries of startled delight, and bein' perfectly frank and honest Cait hadn't a clue what to make of it. The woman looked like she'd gone insane, she really did.

"You, uh," Cait started, leaning warily against the entrance of the container. "You all right in there? You kinda took me by surprise back there, ya know?"

"Cardin-Quant!" Nora burbled back nonsensically, swinging around with something bright yellow and panelled arranged across her front. "I can't believe ... My god, Cait, do you know what I would have _done_ for some of these way back when!?"

Cait blinked at her. "Uh, killed a guy?" she tried, figuring it wasn't that bad a guess at this point. The way Nora was clutching that bit of a dress, Cait was pretty sure anybody who tried to take it off her would be seein' the business end of a laser pistol at the least. Though Nora would have been a bit less trigger-happy back in the day, maybe. End of the world and all. Maybe she'd have stopped short of killing a man for the sake of a bit of cloth.

Nora grinned, though, swinging around so that the yellow panels swayed in front of her hips. She did a bit of a twirl, her vault suit and bits and pieces of armour flashing between sweeps of yellow, a beaming smile on her face. She looked ... Cait had to swallow a bit. She wasn't sure if she'd ever seen Nora that uncomplicatedly happy before. It was a pretty nice look on her, if she was honest. Cait wouldn't mind seeing it more often.

"I used to dream about these things," Nora went on, slowing down and holding the dress back out to admire it properly. "We couldn't afford most of them, you know? Nate used to talk about buying me something for our anniversary. One of the short ones, the kind you wouldn't really wear outside. I mean, I wouldn't have. Would have been a bit scandalous. But inside, just for the two of us ..."

She smiled, her eyes a little bright at the corners, and Cait cleared her throat awkwardly. She stepped inside the container proper, shuffling a bit and looking around at the clothes until Nora got herself back together. She meant it only as a distraction, just something to let Nora get it back together, but she found herself leaning in despite herself. It was just that it was all so bright and clean, that was all. All bold patterns and bright colours. One of the crates was full of shoes, big, chunky things in a rainbow of colour, warm, soft looking things that went all the way up the thigh, neat little heels way too delicate for the wasteland. Somethin' Magnolia might wear. Pretty things. Things just for wearing, just for making people happy. For some reason, no reason at all, Cait felt her own throat started to close up.

"... Pretty neat looking," she managed, picking up red suede thing with black beads on, looking at it through blurry eyes. "Can see why you'd like 'em ..."

"Let's take them," Nora said, much closer than Cait had been expecting. She turned, startled, and Nora was right there, yellow dress still in hand, looking right at her. She had a look in her eyes, bright and greedy and kind. The kind of look that had drawn Cait to her from the first. "You and me, huh? What do you say we take these back and we throw a party. Get Piper, Curie, Magnolia. All the girls. We get together and dress up and show the guys what's what. What d'ya think, huh?"

Cait blinked at her. That wasn't ... It wasn't the kind of thing she normally dreamed about. Maybe, ages ago, once upon a time, but not now. Not for years and years. That kind of thing didn't belong out here, didn't belong to the kind of life Cait had lived. Things that pretty were too fragile for her kind o' life. Or they had been, anyway.

It wasn't like that with Nora, though. Life. It was ... It was _brighter_. It was warmer and safer and more breakable. Kind of life she lived now, maybe she could ...

"Y'oughta take somethin' blue, just so Piper knows who she's lookin' at," she said, and if her smile maybe wasn't kind, at least it managed bright and greedy. "Think I saw some boots that colour, travel up all the way to yer undies. Wouldn't mind seein' ya in somethin' like that."

Nora laughed. All the way, head thrown back, teeth shinin'. She beamed, swinging her yellow dress from side to side and grinning at Cait. Who, helplessly, grinned back.

"I'll wear them for you," Nora promised, an odd look in her eyes for just a second, somethin' Cait had trouble readin'. "Maybe not in front of Piper, though. Inside, maybe? Just ... just the two of us. If you'd like?"

It took Cait a second. She wasn't used to ... she was still gettin' the hang of this thing between them, the little extra warmth that had somehow snuck in. It took her a minute to remember what Nora had said about her husband only a few minutes ago, and put it together with what Nora had said just now. When she did, though. When she put it together.

"... I'd like," she said, kinda strangled, and swiped her hand hastily across her cheeks and under her nose. "Yeah, sure. I'd like that a lot."

And then, while Nora was busy wonderin' if she should say anything, apologise even, Cait turned back to the boxes and the crates and started cherry-pickin' her way through the nicer looking bits and pieces. She dumped out one crate into a second, started shoving her choices into the empty one. She wasn't gentle about it, but she did ... she picked up a few things for the rest of the girls. A pair of bright red leather boots for Piper. Something purple and classy she thought Curie might like. Just the odd thing, y'understand. Wasn't like she was goin' out of her way or anythin'.

"Well?" she said, looking back at Nora after a minute, one hand planted firmly on her hip. "Are ya gonna start doin' yer share or not? I'm not luggin' these back on my own, I'm tellin' ya that now. I carry enough of your shite around the place."

It earned her a kiss. Just something short and laughing, a darting peck on the lips and Nora's eyes all soft and warm in front of her. Cait stepped back, stammering a bit, and Nora leaned down to pack her yellow dress gently and damn near reverently into the crate still in Cait's hands. When she looked back up, she was smilin' still. All bright and greedy and kind.

"Don't worry," she said, with a wicked sort of a look in her eyes. "We don't have to get it all at once. I think we'll be making a couple of trips out here. I don't know about you, but I'm not planning to leave any treasure behind."

Cait had been a bit hesitant about that at the time. Pretty was one thing, but worth sloggin' it up here multiple times? She hadn't been at all sure about that. A couple weeks later, though, when they took the party to the Third Rail, she might've changed her mind. Just a little. Walkin' in there arm and arm with her lady, a grinning Piper and a casually elegant Curie flanking them, a sly Magnolia waiting there to greet them, she started thinking Nora might've been right all along.

Weren't many things nicer than watching every guy in the place drop his jaw or fall off his chair at the sight o' ya, after all. Nicky just about swallowed his cigarette. Deacon and MacCready had to scrape their jaws up off the table. And Hancock, well, Hancock tipped his chair back a little further than was wise in his distraction. That was nice. That was pretty damn gratifyin', if Cait didn't say so herself.

And if the afterparty had happened to involve Nora and her in private, soft suede boots up to her darlin's thighs and not a lot else, well. That wasn't bad either, was it?

**Author's Note:**

> Cardin-Quant is a reference to real 60s fashion designers. I had no knowledge whatsoever of mod fashions before the prompt, so I basically just picked two names from [this list](http://vintageclothing.about.com/od/designerstolookfor/tp/1960s-Designers.htm) and called it good. Heh.


End file.
